It is known to equip transmissions such as stepped automatic transmissions or continuously variable transmissions (continuously variable transmission=continuously variable transmission ratio) with pressure controls which drive one or more pressure actuating members in a transmission in order to influence the hydraulic constellation in the transmission. The required type of drive is dependent upon the transmission type as well as the transmission manufacturing series. For this reason, up to now, pressure controls or methods for the program-controlled drive of at least one pressure actuating member have been used especially adapted to a type of transmission or a transmission series, which has caused a correspondingly high cost complexity with respect to development.